A Confiança é a Chave
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: Voldmort ganhou a Grande Batalha. Harry está morto. Hermione conseguiu fugir e salvar a vida...Por enquanto. Sozinha no mundo, descobre que a companhia mais inesperada se pode revelar a melhor de todas. E que o amor, bem como a confiança, precisam de ser conquistados. Severus Snape acreditava que o seu destino era morrer. Hermione ajuda-o a perceber que podemos alterar o destino.
1. A confiança é a chave

No momento em que Harry Potter foi atingido pelo feitiço da morte em pleno peito e caiu no chão, o horror brotou mais forte que nunca dentro de Hermione Granger. Todos os gritos ficaram-lhe sufocados no peito e por alguns segundos ela esqueceu que alguma vez tinha sido capaz de articular uma única palavra.

À sua volta rebentaram gritos de vitória por parte dos devoradores de morte. O combate parecia ter ficado esquecido por ambas as partes. Era irreal.

Os estudantes e professores sobreviventes começaram a fugir em todas as direções e de todas as formas possíveis.

Os apoiantes do Senhor das Trevas nem se preocuparam em segui -los. Sabiam que seria muito fácil apanhá -los depois, agora que já não havia Harry Potter.

Hermione olhou em volta. Nunca se sentira tão desorientada na vida, mas sabia que não podia ficar ali à espera que dessem por ela e a matassem. Ou pior.

Começou a correr por entre a multidão. Ron tinha desaparecido completamente, nem ela sabia dizer quando. Provavelmente tinha sido dos primeiros a fugir.

Mal se dando conta do caminho por onde seguia, Hermione enfiou -se na Floresta Proibida. Estranhamente, quando se deu conta de onde estava também não fez menção de voltar para trás. Qualquer coisa que ela encontrasse ali seria menos perigoso do que aqueles de quem escapava.

Na semi escuridão da floresta, Hermione perdeu a noção do tempo completamente. Nunca saberia dizer por quanto tempo correra perdida. Não se cruzara com ninguém. Ouvira ruídos aqui e ali, mas a floresta estava muito silenciosa para o que era normal. As criaturas mágicas que ali residiam deviam de ter fugido.

Ao fim do que lhe pareceram horas, Hermione desembocou perto de Hogsmead, mais propriamente perto da Cabana dos Gritos.

Praticamente sem fôlego, Hermione deixou -se cair de joelhos por detrás de uns arbustos altos, protegendo -se assim do olhar de alguém que passasse.

Os pulmões ardiam -lhe terrivelmente, todo o seu corpo se queixava do esforço. Ao fim de meses a comer mal e a dormir ainda pior, ela estava muito longe da resistência física ideal.

Hermione tentou perceber as hipóteses que tinha. Hogsmead não era segura. Hogwarts não era segura. A casa dela não era seguro. Desaparecer não era seguro. Usar magia em geral não era seguro. O que podia ela fazer? Se seguisse sozinha e a pé indefinidamente seria uma presa muito fácil. A alguma distância ela conseguia ver por entre o arbusto a Cabana dos Gritos. Ainda à algumas horas atrás ela abandonara aquele mesmo lugar com o coração pesaroso.

Agora parecia -lhe a melhor hipótese de refúgio, ainda que temporário.

As recordações ameaçaram inundá -la, mas Hermione empurrou -as para as profundezas da sua alma novamente.

Devagar e após olhar em volta, Hermione levantou -se do chão e começou a caminhar em direção à velha casa abandonada.

Este caminho tão curto ainda lhe pareceu mais demorado do que as horas a correr pela floresta.

Passando as vedações que protegiam a casa dos curiosos, Hermione dirigiu -se à porta e tentou abri -la. O que poderia ser algo fácil tendo em conta a ruína do edifício, provou ser mais difícil. A porta tinha sido enfeitiçada. Por motivos de segurança talvez.

Sabendo o quanto era perigoso fazer magia, Hermione pensou noutra forma de dar a volta ao problema. Uma pedra que estava no chão não muito longe, deu -lhe a ideia ideal.

Aos ouvidos de Hermione, o som do vidro a partir pareceu ecoar por quilômetros sem fim.

Após uns largos minutos a olhar em volta o silêncio das redondezas sossegou -a novamente.

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente enquanto se voltava para a janela que tinha acabado de partir. Mas nada no mundo a teria preparado para o que viu na sua frente.

"AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gritou aterrorizada até mais não, afastando -se às arrecuas da janela, acabando por cair no meio do chão de rabo.

Do lado de dentro da janela, pálida como só um fantasma podia ser, estava uma mulher a olhar para ela com olhos tristes. Pouco mais alta que Hermione, vê -la inesperadamente olho no olho não era exatamente o que a pobre fugitiva necessitava naquele momento.

Devagar e perante o seu olhar ainda aterrorizado, Hermione viu a mulher apontar para o lado da porta da casa devagar e ouviu a porta abrir -se com um gemido.

"A senhora quer que eu entre?" Perguntou ela a tremer.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e pareceu desvanecer -se subitamente no ar.

Hermione sentia o coração quase a saltar -lhe do peito, tamanho o susto que acabava de levar. E por qualquer motivo, algo lhe dizia que não seria o último. Nunca antes vira um fantasma naquela casa. Lobisomens sim. Animagus sim. Fantasmas? Definitivamente não.

"Estar em perigo iminente de vida afecta uma pessoa ao ponto de fazer coisas completamente loucas."- Murmurou Hermione para si mesma.

Lentamente levantou -se do chão e encaminhou -se para a porta. Para seu alívio, ela não se mexeu sozinha como era tão habitual de ver em filmes de horror Muggles.

Hermione entrou na casa tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si novamente. Ouviu o estalido de uma fechadura que se tranca.

"Ok , pelo menos por aqui parece que ninguém entra…"- Tentou ela confortar -se.

Hermione sentia -se na beira de um ataque de nervos. Na verdade, ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos à meses. E a situação não parecia disposta a melhorar. Sem magia, sem os seus amigos… Os seus amigos. Hermione não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Mais tarde teria tempo, não naquele momento. Já se sentia perdida o bastante nas condições em que estava.

Em volta dela, toda a casa parecia gemer. Estava escuro, havia pó e coisas partidas por todos os lados. Pelo canto do olho, Hermione viu uma vela não muito longe dela. Foi até ela e procurou dentro da sua mala por algo para a acender. Por sorte tinha um isqueiro consigo.

Á luz da vela, a casa pareceu -lhe ligeiramente mais acolhedora. E então ela viu -a novamente.

A mulher estava perto da escada, a olhá -la. Algo nela parecia familiar, mas o quê?

"Quem é a senhora? Já nos vimos antes?"

O espírito sorriu -lhe pela primeira vez e nesse momento Hermione reconheceu -a.

"É a mãe do Harry!"

"Sim, sou eu Hermione." Soou pela primeira vez a voz de Lily. "Estou aqui para te ajudar. A ti e a ele."

Hermione ficou confusa. Harry estava morto. Ou será que não? Uma súbita esperança encheu -lhe o peito.

" O Harry sobreviveu novamente? Ele está vivo?"

O rosto de Lily Potter voltou a encobrir -se.

"Infelizmente não minha querida. Lamento se as minhas palavras te enganaram. O Harry está bem. E pediu -me que te ajudasse."

"Porque não veio ele? " As lágrimas ameaçaram tomar o controlo pela primeira vez desde o momento em que o tinha visto morrer na sua frente.

"Ele não pode, Hermione. Lamento muito. Eu estou aqui não apenas por ti, daí poder estar aqui num momento tão difícil como este."

"Então… Quem?" Hermione não conseguia perceber.

"Nesta mesma casa, apenas há algumas horas atrás , foi mortalmente ferido o amigo mais fiel que eu alguma vez tive. Vocês três presenciaram o ato terrível e as razões mesquinhas por detrás dele."

"Está a referir -se ao professor Snape? Mas, ele morreu."

"Não, Hermione. Não morreu, embora a vocês no momento tenha parecido que sim. E penso que Severus também pensou que morreria naquele mesmo momento. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele devotou toda a sua vida adulta a fazer coisas que detestava apenas para proteger o meu filho e para me pedir desculpa por um ato tão estúpido que hoje me faz rir. Ele tornou -se um homem admirável de muitas formas. Mas infelizmente, nunca mais se conseguiu abrir com ninguém. E isso eu lamento profundamente."

Professor Snape, um herói? Aquilo era verdadeiramente estranho. Aquele homem sempre tinha sido um mistério difícil de compreender mas só naquele momento Hermione percebeu o quanto sabia pouco sobre o seu professor. Sabia que ele tinha sido colega de Lily e dos outros e que tinha havido vários problemas entre eles mas nunca soubera mais que isso.

Lily pareceu adivinhar -lhe os pensamentos. Aproximou -se um pouco mais dela e começou a contar -lhe coisas que Hermione nunca pensara ouvir .

"Eu conheci o Severus quando ainda era muito pequena. Foi o meu primeiro elo com o mundo da magia. Foi quem descobriu o que eu era e mo disse. Vivíamos próximos um do outro, e brincávamos no mesmo parque. Quando ele estava autorizado a brincar. Deves saber que ele é Meio -Sangue. A mãe dele apaixonou -se por um Muggle. Se ao principio o marido achava graça a certos truques e não lhes dava importância, mais tarde percebeu a profundidade do que significa ser feiticeiro e teve medo. Proibiu a mulher de praticar magia. Tirou -lhe mesmo a varinha. Tornou -se violento para com ela e para com o filho pequenino. Tinha medo que o filho fosse igual à mãe e que as pessoas começassem a notar coisas estranhas. Infelizmente sob muitos aspectos, Severus saiu feiticeiro. E imagino que não tenho de dizer que o ambiente em casa só piorou quando o pai dele verificou isso. Ao fim de mais alguns anos, a pobre mãe dele acabou por reunir coragem e sair de casa. Mas deixou -o para trás, com o pai. Severus nunca a perdoou por isso. Durante os anos da nossa infância, antes de Hogwarts, a nossa amizade era forte e indestrutível. Ele confiava -me tudo. Passava tempo na minha casa escondido por vezes do pai. Porém, com a chegada a Hogwarts e a distribuição pelas casas as coisas começaram a mudar. Ser de casas diferentes como tu bem sabes significa por vezes ter horários e atividades completamente diferentes. No primeiro ano as coisas ainda se conseguiram manter mas depois eu fui fazendo mais amigos e acabei por me começar a afastar um pouco. Severus nem na escola tinha a vida facilitada. James e os outros não lhe faziam a vida fácil apenas por ele se Slythrin. E por ser diferente deles.

Quando eu intervinha, magoava Severus. Ele pensava que eu o tinha em tão má consideração que não se conseguia defender sozinho. Não era verdade. Para mim era apenas um forma de lhe mostrar apoio. Ele andava metido com tudo o que era de má laia na casa dele e isso também me preocupava. Tentava fazer -lhe ver isso mas não valia de nada.

Depois, houve uma última vez em que o defendi. Sentiu -se tão profundamente vexado que me insultou em frente a toda a escola.

Nessa altura fui eu que não quis aceitar desculpas. Deixei de falar com ele totalmente. E comecei a estar com o pai do Harry. Depois disso, tudo pareceu acontecer muito rápido. No fim do último ano, Severus Snape era um Devorador de Morte. Virava a cara quando passava por mim e eu fazia -lhe o mesmo.

Entretanto Voldmort tornou -o um espião e o resto… O resto acho que ele mesmo te poderá contar um dia.

O que eu quero que entendas acima de tudo Hermione, é que Severus não é um mau homem. Nunca o foi realmente. É só muito fechado nele próprio. Ninguém lhe mostrou carinho ou amor logo ele não sabe como o demonstrar pelos outros. E a personagem que tu e o meu filho conheceram como Professor Snape era apenas isso. Uma personagem. A quem ele se apegou talvez demasiado. "

"Eu consigo entender isso. Mas porque me conta tudo isto?"

"Porque preciso que tomes conta dele, Hermione. Ele está lá em cima, vivo. Mas não está forte como sempre o conheceste. Consegui evitar que morresse, consegui que as feridas que carrega não fossem mortais. Mas ele precisa de ajuda. Tal como tu. Agora que Voldmort ganhou, tudo o que vos resta é fugir. Fujam juntos. Cuidem um do outro. E estarão em segurança."

"Mas… O professor nunca irá deixar -me chegar perto dele o bastante."

"O primeiro segredo é a confiança, Hermione. Mostra -lhe que confias nele, que acreditas nele. Não tens de lhe dizer que sabes tudo aquilo que te contei. Tu no fundo, dos três sempre foste aquela que acreditou mais naquilo que ele estava a fazer."

"Eu sempre acreditei e sempre confiei. Quando Dumbledore morreu não digo que não duvidei. Mas quando ouvi o que se passava em Hogwarts… Podia ter sido muito pior se tivesse sido qualquer outro a mandar."

"Agarra -te a isso, Hermione. Mesmo e especialmente quando ele te tratar mal. Vai e cuida dele. Por favor."

Com estas palavras, Lily voltou a desvanecer -se deixando Hermione sozinha .


	2. Cuidar do que Resta

Hermione subiu hesitantemente as escadas que levavam ao andar superior. Pela sua mente passava a repetição do que tinha visto horas antes. A conversa entre Voldmort e Snape. A grande cobra a lançar -se sobre ele. Se aquilo era a recompensa por bons serviços de Voldmort, ela nem se atrevia a imaginar como seria por maus serviços. Qual seria a brutalidade?

A luz da vela iluminava de forma efetiva apenas cerca de um metro em frente dela pelo que grande parte da casa se mantinha na escuridão. Primeiro Hermione foi ao sítio onde tinham deixado o "corpo" do seu antigo professor. O chão estava manchado de sangue e as paredes em voltas salpicadas do precioso líquido vital. Mas Snape não estava ali. Havia rastos no chão, como se alguém tivesse sido arrastado dali. Teria sido Lily ou teria ele mesmo conseguido arrastar -se?

Hermione não sabia bem o que esperar. Seguiu os rastos e entrou dentro de um quarto contiguo. Havia algumas velas acesas e o ambiente pareceu -lhe algo semelhante com um velório.

Foi então que o viu. Severus Snape estava apoiado de costas contra a cama, sentado no chão.

A sua respiração fazia um som estranho, mas já não era gorgolejante como no momento em que tinha sido atacado. E… Estava mesmo vivo. Como? Não era importante. O importante era que pelo menos naquele momento Hermione sentiu que já não era a única pessoa na face da terra.

Ela movimentou -se através do espaço que os separava e ajoelhou -se ao lado dele.

Observando -o à luz das velas, viu que ainda escorria algum sangue da ferida do seu pescoço mas que de alguma forma a mesma tinha sido praticamente fechada. Aquela ferida iria fechar e cicatrizar num espaço de algumas semanas se tivessem sorte.A perda de sangue era o mais difícil mas Hermione tinha ainda algumas poções consigo.

Sentindo -se confiante, Ela ergueu uma mão e pousou -a na fronte de Snape. A pele estava macilenta, suada e quente ao toque. Uma poção para a febre ajudaria. Mas naquele momento pareceu -lhe mais importante tentar colocá -lo mais confortável.

Começou a abrir -lhe o manto, o casaco e a camisa que ele usava por baixo. Percebeu que ele também tinha um colete.

"Como pode este homem vestir tanta roupa mesmo nesta época do ano? Credo. Eu sei que as masmorras são frias, no entanto…" Desabafou Hermione consigo mesma.

Snape parecia estar completa e totalmente inconsciente. Se não fosse pelo ruído da sua respiração, pelos gemidos ocasionais e pelo calor que emanava dele, Hermione teria dificuldades em acreditar que não estava a mexer num corpo.

Após achar que ele poderia pelo menos respirar mais livremente agora, Hermione pousou a sua mala no chão e procurou pelas poções.


	3. Viver para quê?

"Severus." Ele ouviu chamarem de muito longe. Severus Snape não teve dúvidas. Estava morto de certeza. "Severus." Chamou -o novamente Lily. Sim, a voz era a dela. Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar e em qualquer momento da sua vida. Ansiara durante anos para a ouvir novamente.

" Abre os olhos e olha para mim, Severus."- Pediu -lhe ela.

Ele assim fez e encontrou -se no antigo parque onde haviam brincado em criança. Lily estava sentada no baloiço e olhava -o com um sorriso.

"Estou morto, não estou Lily?" - Perguntou ele. Não sentia qualquer medo nem qualquer temor.

Ela olhou -o, risonha.

"É o que tu queres, Severus? Estar morto?"

Severus encaminhou -se para ela devagar. Havia anos que não se sentia tão bem. Tão calmo. Tão livre de certa forma. Naquele momento não havia uma única preocupação no seu pensamento.

"Se significar que finalmente posso ter alguma paz, sim." Confessou ele, enquanto se sentava no baloiço ao lado dela. O seu rosto mantinha a sua neutralidade, mas Lily conhecia -o bem o bastante para reparar como ele se sentia confortável na sua própria pele. "E depois, eu esperava que pudéssemos finalmente voltar a passar algum tempo juntos."

Lily olhou em frente e baloiçou -se ligeiramente.

"Tu fizeste um bom trabalho pelo Harry, sabes Severus? Nunca te poderei agradecer o bastante. Eu gostaria que pelo menos um de nós tivesse sobrevivido naquela noite. Custou -me muito ver a infância do meu filho nas mãos da minha irmã."

"Ora, ele safou -se bem. Sempre convencido e cheio de si mesmo na escola."

"Acreditas mesmo naquilo que afirmas ,Severus? Ou tentaste simplesmente transformar o Harry num alvo para te vingares do James?"

Severus ficou em silêncio e olhou para os sapatos. Já não vestia as suas roupas de professor mas antes um fato e camisa negros.

Corou embaraçado.

"A verdade é que se a vida dele fosse exemplo, tu poderias ser tanto pai dele como o James. A minha irmã e a família dela fizeram -lhe exatamente o mesmo que o teu pai te fez, meu amigo. E eu sei que lhe viste algumas memórias quando lhe ensinaste Oclumência."

Snape olhou -a surpreso. Sim, tinha consciência que talvez não tivesse agido totalmente bem. Mas as circunstâncias também não tinham ajudado. Lily pareceu ler -lhe os pensamentos.

"Eu sei que não podias ser exatamente simpático para ele, Severus. Mas um encorajamento aqui e ali teria sido bom."

"Eu aposto que agora ele vai ter todo o encorajamento que lhe faltou, Lily."

O rosto de Lily ficou subitamente triste.

"Sim, vai. Mas não da forma que tu pensas, Severus. Harry está morto."

Snape saltou como se tivesse uma mola do baloiço.

"Diz -me que não estás a falar a sério, Lily. Dumbledore parecia tão seguro de si que o menino prodígio ia vencer Voldmort. Ele conseguiu pelo menos alcançar isso?"

A cara de Lily deu -lhe todas as respostas que precisava.

"Estão todos perdidos." Concluiu ele tristemente.

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Ainda há sobreviventes, Severus."

"Eu agradeço por não ser um deles. Já tive a minha dose de medo e terror para várias vidas Lily."

"Não tens pena das pessoas que tentaste proteger e que morreram? Que ficaram órfãos?" A voz de Lily era algo dura, como se reprovasse os sentimentos dele de alívio por já não estar no inferno.

Foi a vez dele também tornar o seu discurso mais duro.

"Pena? Pena, Lily? Eu sei melhor que ninguém quem é Voldmort em toda a sua loucura. O que eu sinto não é pena, vai para além disso. Muito para além. Mas sei perfeitamente que já tive a minha quota parte em sofrimento e miséria por causa disso."

"E amor?" Perguntou Lily, parecendo pensativa.

"O que tem?"

"Também já tiveste a tua quota parte de amor, Severus? Ou nunca deixaste ninguém sequer aproximar -se o bastante? Porque foi isso que te faltou. Olha para ti. Quem não souber a tua idade dá -te mais vinte anos do que tens. Tu viveste tão focado na missão que não deixaste espaço para mais nada, nem ninguém."

"Não poderia mesmo que quisesse, Lily. Na minha posição mostrar afecto por alguém seria o mesmo que matar essa pessoa. Era a forma mais rápida de Voldmort fazer vítimas. Pensas que não vi o que ele fazia com outros? Mulheres e filhos,torturas atrozes. Como poderia eu permitir a entrada de alguém na minha vida sabendo do perigo?"

"E se essa hipótese te fosse dada agora? De voltares e amares alguém?"

"Só podes estar a brincar, certo Lily? Está uma autêntica guerra em curso. Não é o momento para falar de amores."

" Tu estás vivo ainda Severus." Declarou ela simplesmente. O espanto dele foi quase cômico. "Estás inconsciente, debilitado, mas vivo."

" Então e esta conversa? Este lugar?"

"A conversa aconteceu mesmo. Eu queria tê -la contigo há muito tempo. O lugar, é uma recordação nossa, agradável."

" Então quer dizer que para mim não acabou." Disse Severus, baixando a cabeça.O desapontamento era claro no seu rosto.

"Não. Mas agora é que vai começar a ficar bom. Acredita em mim. Sei do que falo."

Severus olhou -a incrédulo. Ele não conseguia imaginar como poderia algo ficar melhor em plena guerra.

"Quero que me ouças com atenção, Severus. Vais ter uma possibilidade de ser feliz, mesmo no meio da adversidade. Quando acordares novamente, vais estar acompanhado por alguém que te conhece e te respeita. Alguém que é forte o bastante para estar contigo, mesmo que não pareça. Dá -lhe uma oportunidade. Ela já não tem mais ninguém no mundo. Se a deixares ver o mesmo Severus que eu estou a ver, o Severus que eu em tempos conheci… Acredita ela vai dar -te o mundo. E tu a ela. Vão ser felizes. Tu completaste a tua missão nesta guerra, tal como ela. Não há aqui mais nada para vocês, a não ser dor e sofrimento. Fujam do Reino Unido. Procurem algum lugar onde possam ter paz. Com os teus conhecimentos não deve de ser difícil descobrires um sítio onde não vos encontrem. Mudem de nomes, mudem de hábitos se necessário. Mas salvem -se. Entendes?"

Severus olhou para ela ceticamente. Aquilo parecia -se extraordinariamente com um encontro às cegas, que para ele era sinônimo de armadilha. Especialmente no que se referia a mulheres.

"Achas mesmo que encontraste a mulher ideal não é?"

O sorriso de Lily era verdadeiramente divertido. E ela sabia que já o tinha ganho.

"Ouve o que eu te digo Severus, porque não estarei lá sempre para te recordar: O inicio nem sempre é fácil. Mas apesar de as diferenças serem muitas eu vou só dizer -te que ela também tem muitas parecenças contigo. Pensa em ti quando tinhas a idade dela e isso talvez te ajude. Agora, meu velho amigo… É tempo de voltares."

"Já?"

"Já. Ela está preocupada contigo até mais nã ter com ela e tenta não ser bruto, está bem? Tu adotaste um estilo tão cínico e bruto nos últimos anos. Tenta deixar isso de lado. Prometes?"

As coisas à volta deles começaram a desaparecer.

"Prometes?" Repetiu Lily.

"Prometo, Lily. Se te faz feliz, prometo que vou tentar."

E tudo desapareceu.


	4. Despertar para uma nova realidade

Severus Snape acordou para sentir imensa dor. Ou pelo menos naquele momento foi o que lhe pareceu. O seu sangue parecia arder -lhe nas veias, a sua garganta mal lhe permitia engolir e todo o seu corpo estava dorido.

"A morte era bem melhor." Pensou ele para consigo.

Ainda sem abrir os olhos, Snape tentou perceber onde estaria. Pela sua recordação, tinha acabado no chão encostado a uma parede. Agora estava deitado algures, com uma almofada debaixo da cabeça. Quem quer que estivesse com ele tentara que ficasse mais confortável. Na boca conseguiu sentir o sabor a poções. Repositora de Sangue, outra para a febre.

Snape sentia -se cada vez mais curioso. Quem poderia ser?

Tentou abrir os olhos. Tudo o que conseguiu ver foram imagens desfocadas. Sabia que havia luz à sua volta mas por mais que tentasse as imagens não focavam para ver pormenores. Teria o veneno afectado a sua visão? Realmente era preciso ter azar se isso fosse verdade.

"Professor? Está acordado?" Perguntou uma voz feminina. Feminina, jovem e cansada.

Snape tentou falar mas as dores na garganta impediram -no. Era pura agonia. Então Severus sentiu a jovem aproximar -se e tocar -lhe. Pegou nas mãos dele com as dela. Tudo o que ele conseguia ver era como que uma mancha perto dele.

"Calma, Professor. Não esforce a garganta. Nem consigo imaginar o quanto lhe deve doer. Tome, tem aqui as minhas mãos. Tente escrever nelas o que quer dizer" Sugeriu a jovem.

Severus conseguia sentir as emoções dela na sua voz. Estava assustada, mas estava a tentar ajudá -lo o melhor que podia.

Snape pegou numa das mãos dela numa sua e com a outra foi desenhando a letra a letra o que queria dizer, devagar para que a jovem pudesse perceber.

"Não consigo falar. Não consigo ver. Quem és tu?" Desenhou ele.

Ele conseguiu ouvir o som de espanto por parte da sua companheira. Ela pareceu demorar imenso tempo para se recompôr.

Mas em vez de lhe responder diretamente, fez algo completamente diferente. Pegou nas mãos dele e fê -lo tocar no seu cabelo. Ao senti -lo sob os seus dedos, Severus teve a certeza que conheceria aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar. Era muito comprido e suave, apesar de se notar que não devia de ser lavado à algum tempo. E estava super frisado. Do gênero de frisado quase incontrolável. A rapariga em frente dele só poderia ser uma.

"Gran … Granger" Forçou -se ele a dizer. A dor era lancinante, mas ele sentiu que tinha de o dizer em voz alta.

"Sou eu, Professor." Confirmou ela. "Mas tente não falar. Por favor." O medo ressoava na súplica dela. Medo dele? Da sua reação? Ou medo de ele piorar, de o ver morrer na sua frente?

Lily tinha dito que Harry tinha morrido. Que a jovem estava completamente sozinha. Severus conseguia compreender o medo dela. Uma coisa era ter os amigos por perto, mesmo que fossem uns cabeças de vento. Outra coisa era estar totalmente sozinha em plena guerra, sabendo que ser encontrada era o mesmo que ser morta. Ele mesmo tinha presenciado o que faziam com jovens como ela antes de as matarem. A recordação encheu -o de nojo.

Novamente ele pegou nas mãos dela e desenhou.

"Onde estamos?"

"Na Cabana dos Gritos, senhor." Respondeu ela de forma concisa.

"Tem a sua varinha consigo?"

"Não senhor. Fiquei sem varinha durante a batalha. Lamento imenso."

Oh, claro. No caso dele a sorte realmente não era o seu ponto sorte. Estava a ser protegido por uma rapariga que nem magia podia fazer.

Severus procurou com as mãos o sítio onde guardava a sua varinha. Encontrou -a e depois procurou as mãos de Hermione e entregou -lha.

"Para mim?"

"Sim." Murmurou ele com dificuldade.

Hermione pousou a varinha no chão ao lado dela e voltou a entregar as mãos a Snape. Metia -lhe quase impressão o esforço que o homem tinha de fazer para falar.

"Quer água?"

"Sim." Desenhou ele devagar.

"Certo. Vou -lhe dar alguma mas por favor beba com cuidado. Não faço ideia de como estará a sua garganta por dentro."

Severus não podia tirar -lhe a razão. Sentiu -a levantar -se e voltar a ajoelhar -se perto dele.

Hermione tentou ser o mais cuidadosa possível com Snape. Em vez de lhe levantar somente a cabeça, optou por o fazer sentar para não forçar o pescoço. Com a maior gentileza, segurou -o pelos ombros para o manter estável enquanto lhe dava de beber na boca.

O primeiro gole soube melhor do que mel a Severus. Até aquele momento não sabia sequer que tinha assim tanta sede. Mas Hermione não o deixou beber mais que alguns goles antes de lhe tirar o copo dos lábios.

"Vamos esperar um pouco antes de beber mais sim? Só uns momentos." Pediu ela. Desta vez a sua voz não transmitia medo. Antes transmitia segurança e um certo conforto.

Para que Snape não pensasse que ela não estava a falar a sério, Hermione deixou -se ficar ajoelhada a segurá -lo contra si.

Aquela situação parecia quase irreal para ambos. Severus sentia uma estranha sensação de bem estar apoiado nela. Quantas vezes antes se sentira assim? Quantas outras vezes alguém tinha feito algo assim por ele? Mesmo quando ele voltava ferido dos encontros com Voldmort, Severus acabava geralmente a tratar -se sozinho nos seus aposentos nas masmorras. Muitas vezes ele se tinha sentido agradecido pelo isolamento do seu quarto, onde podia gritar o quanto quisesse.

Ao fim de alguns minutos Hermione aconchegou -o mais contra si e deu -lhe novamente a beber o resto da água. Pousou o copo perto e ajudou -o a deitar -se novamente.

"Tente descansar agora. Talvez algumas horas de sono ajudem os seus olhos. E precisamos que recupere as forças de uma forma ou de outra. Não poderemos ficar aqui para sempre. Não é seguro."

Severus acenou -lhe positivamente e fechou os olhos decidido a descansar. A última coisa que sentiu antes de adormecer foi que ela o tapava .


	5. Embaraços Necessários

Hermione observou longamente Severus Snape a dormir. O ruído da sua respiração era perfeitamente audível. Marcava um ritmo certo e constante.

Era terrível o que lhe acontecera. Não só estava fragilizado como não conseguia ver.

Ela esperava sinceramente que fosse temporário. Ou aquele homem estaria condenado a um grande pesadelo pelo resto da vida. Passou -lhe pela cabeça que qualquer outra pessoa perante aquelas revelações o deixaria à sua sorte. Mas Hermione não era qualquer outra pessoa. Ela não poderia nunca fazê -lo e dormir tranquila. Lily tinha razão. Não era seguro para nenhum deles ficar ali. E se os apanhassem o preço a pagar seria a morte certa e dolorosa. Tinham de conseguir fugir dali o quanto antes.

"Para onde?" Refletiu Hermione com um suspiro de tristeza. A única certeza que tinha naquele momento era que para todos os efeitos ela só poderia contar com ela mesma e com o homem deitado ali perto dela no futuro próximo. Tudo o resto eram variáveis. E Hermione sempre odiara variáveis e incertezas. Ela era a lógica e a racionalidade em pessoa.

À sua volta, toda a casa fazia ruídos estranhos. Hermione olhou para uma das janelas do quarto e viu que estava a amanhecer. Suspirando novamente, Hermione ergueu -se e decidiu dar uma vista de olhos pela casa à luz do dia. Seria bom pelo menos encontrar uma casa de banho.

Sem pressas e sempre de varinha na mão, Hermione deu uma vista de olhos ao andar onde se encontravam. Havia de facto uma casa de banho do outro lado do corredor, um pouco mais à frente. Estava um bocado danificada como o resto da casa, mas estava utilizável. Surpresa das surpresas, havia água nos canos. Um encantamento colocado anos atrás por Dumbledore talvez?

Sentindo -se atrevida (bold), Hermione experimentou a torneira de água quente para lavar o rosto.

Não se poderia chamar aquilo de quente, mas também não estava fria. Talvez desse para tomar um banho. Hermione sentia -se a precisar urgentemente de um. Mas seria melhor fazê -lo quando Snape estivesse por perto. Talvez não fosse má ideia ele mesmo ter uma hipótese de se lavar.

Após mais alguns minutos a avaliar a casa de banho, Hermione decidiu continuar a visita pelo resto do andar.

Havia mais três quartos e aquilo que em tempos tinha sido uma sala.

Os sofás estavam danificados e cheios de pêlo um pouco por todo o lado, mas algumas mantas sugeriam que talvez fosse ali que Sirius tinha dormido durante a sua estadia.

O terceiro ano parecia agora algo tão distante. Tudo parecia agora tão distante.

Voltando ao quarto, Hermione surpreendeu -se por ver Snape de olhos abertos. A olhar para ela. Hermione congelou exatamente onde estava antes de perguntar:

"Consegue ver -me?

Snape piscou os olhos repetidamente como que a tentar limpar a visão. Depois sempre a olhar na direção dela, fez -lhe sinal para que se aproximasse.

Hermione fez conforme lhe era pedido e avançou até estar novamente ao lado dele. Snape olhava -a com a maior atenção possível, especialmente quando ela chegou mais perto.

Os olhares deles cruzaram -se e a Hermione pareceu que havia um certo reconhecimento nos olhos dele.

A mão dele ergueu -se para tentar tocá -la. Hermione agarrou -a com as dela e guiou -o até ao seu rosto.

"Melhor, senhor?" Voltou ela a perguntar.

Snape acenou positivamente. Já conseguia ver mais que manchas coloridas, apesar de não conseguir ter uma boa definição ainda. Quanto mais ela se aproximara, mais concretamente ele tinha sido capaz de a ver. Pelo menos parecia que as coisas iriam melhorar rapidamente.

"Vim agora da casa de banho. Está em condições de ser utilizada, quer acredite ou não. Se sentir que tem forças bastantes podemos levá -lo até lá." Sugeriu Hermione, algo a medo da reação dele.

Ouvir falar em casa de banho foi como o apertar de um gatilho para Severus. Sim, precisava mesmo de uma casa de banho. Mas teria forças bastantes ou precisaria de passar uma enorme vergonha?

Severus acenou positivamente para Hermione e fez o esforço de se tentar levantar. Imediatamente sentiu os braços de Hermione rodearem -no e ajudarem -no.

Passo a passo fizeram o caminho que os separava da casa de banho. Hermione conseguia ter força suficiente para suportar grande parte do peso de Snape sobre os seus ombros. Quando chegaram à casa de banho Hermione pediu que ele se tentasse segurar ao lavatório enquanto ela lhe tentava tirar alguma da roupa em excesso.

O manto e o casaco que Severus usava por baixo foram deixados no chão com cuidado por Hermione saber que ele tinha coisas nos bolsos. Voltou a rodeá -lo com um braço e levou -o até à sanita.

"Espero que pelo menos esta parte consiga fazer, senhor. Eu vou fechar os olhos, ok? Quando tiver terminado basta fazer -me um sinal.

Severus viu -a fechar os olhos com força. Ela estava a tentar ser o mais útil possível e estava a conseguir. Com a mão que tinha livre, Severus alcançou as calças começou a abrir o cinto e o resto. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso nervoso quando viu Hermione ficar corada ao som de líquido a correr pela porcelana.


	6. Temos de nos agarrar a alguma coisa

Este capítulo vai ser um pouco mais de impasse mas prometo que o próximo vai sair melhor.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, Hermione entrou no quarto ocupado por eles a dobrar as roupas que tinha tirado a Snape. Tivera o cuidado de tentar esvaziar todos os bolsos, mas tinha medo de ainda haver mais.

As coisas que tinha recuperado estavam agora a salvo numa zona separada da sua bolsa.

Snape descansava deitado na cama. Uma vez que o tinham levantado do chão, Hermione achara que seria bem mais confortável e prático para ambos que agora ficasse na cama. Com um pouco de trabalho ela tinha tirado as cobertas sujas e cheias de buracos e tinham ficado apenas com os lençóis que estavam algo mais limpos.

Ele não discordara. Mantivera -se apoiado na ombreira da porta observando a luta dela para soltar as roupas velhas da cama. Quando o deitara, Hermione dera -lhe mais um pouco de água e prometera dar -lhe alguma coisa para comer depois de tratar das roupas.

Não pela primeira vez na vida, Severus perguntou -se de onde vinha aquela garra toda que fazia de alguém um Gryffindor. Enquanto Slythrin, ele não conseguia entender. Sabia que ela estava assustada com toda a situação mas ela parecia ignorar conscientemente isso e focar -se nas tarefas que tinham de ser feitas. Ainda não lhe ouvira um queixume sequer.

Agora mais do que nunca ele percebia que tinha sido Hermione a segurar o Trio Maravilha durante todos aqueles anos.

"Quer tentar comer agora?"

A voz dela fez dispersar os seus pensamentos. Hermione estava aos pés da cama a olhar para ele.

Severus limitou -se a dar um ligeiro aceno positivo.

"Lamento dizer que não tenho nada muito… Apropriado. Para a sua situação." Confessou Hermione, mordendo depois o lábio inferior. "Tudo o que tenho consegui da taberna de Hogsmead na outra noite quando por lá passámos. Espero que consiga mastigar um pouco."

Severus não pôde evitar pensar que realmente a sorte dele deixava muito a desejar. Claro que em plena guerra ter o que comer já era um milagre mas no caso particular dele a situação não prometia nada de bom.

Sentando -se ao lado dele na beira da cama, Hermione retirou alguma da comida que tinha armazenado na mala. Resumia -se a pão, queijo, duas empadas e alguma fruta. Não era nenhum banquete mas Hermione rezou para que lhe desse algum tempo até que Snape estivesse um pouco melhor. Se ela comesse pouco e guardasse o máximo possível para ele.

Entre todas as opções disponíveis, a mais apropriada eram definitivamente as empadas.

Por isso, ela guardou o resto na mala e preparou -se para uma nova tarefa: Alimentar Severus Snape.

Na verdade, não era muito diferente de lhe dar de beber. Ser paciente ajudava.

Severus mastigava devagar, tentando reduzir os pedaços de alimento ao mínimo antes de engolir. Lidar com a comida era muito mais doloroso que com a água. Se queria recuperar depressa, Severus tinha de fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Snape estendeu a mão direita, pedindo a de Hermione. Ela fez -lhe a vontade.

"A minha varinha. Dá -ma." Pediu Snape.

"Mas senhor, é perigoso realizar magia." Protestou Hermione, imaginando as intenções dele.

Snape gostaria de lhe poder dizer que sabia disso mas que tinham de arriscar na mesma. Não podia.

"Miss Granger, a varinha. Agora!" Voltou ele a pedir.

Hermione sabia que não lhe podia negar algo que era dele. Tinha de acreditar que ele sabia o que estava a fazer. Por isso entregou -lhe a varinha na mão e afastou -se.

Severus Levou alguns minutos em silêncio, de olhos fechado. A concentrar -se. Conhecia bem vários feitiços não verbais muito úteis para aquela ocasião. Antes de libertar a sua magia, rezou uma última vez para que Voldmort e os outros ainda estivessem demasiado ocupados a festejar a vitória para se darem conta do que ele ia fazer.

Com alguns gestos de varinha, surgiram alguns frascos contendo poções e bálsamos, assim como um prato de sopa fumegante e uma garrafa de whiskey de fogo bastante velho.

Quando acabou, Severus voltou a estender a varinha para que Hermione a guardasse.

Ela fez isso sem uma única palavra e sentou -se na cama novamente, agora com a sopa e uma colher.

Intimamente, Hermione estava aterrorizada com a hipótese de entrarem a qualquer momento Devoradores de Morte pela porta dentro.

Por fora, Snape via a rapariga a tremer como uma folha. Por mais do que uma vez ele temeu que ela entornasse todo o conteúdo do prato ou da colher em cima dele.

Tentando fazê -la acalmar, Snape tocou -a ao de leve no braço. Foi o suficiente para a fazer saltar.

Vendo que ela estava à beira das lágrimas, Severus esforçou -se por encontrar algo agradável para dizer.

"Eles. Não. Nos. Vão. Encontrar." A voz dele saiu muito rouca e cada palavra era como um pedaço de vidro a espetar -se na garganta.

Mas para Hermione naquele momento aquela afirmação, feita pelo homem mais temido de Hogwarts foi um verdadeiro presente que lhe deu algum gênero que certeza.

Levando uma mão à cara, Hermione limpou os olhos das lágrimas com um meio sorriso.

Agora mais calma, voltou a sentar -se e continuou a tarefa que tinha deixado a meio.


	7. Vislumbres de outra mulher

Lamento imenso ter -vos deixado no suspense esta semana, mas infelizmente não tive qualquer hipótese de escrever .Para além disso, estava algo bloqueada com o ínicio do capítulo. Isto pode acontecer por vezes, mas se eu demorar muito para atualizar a história podem mandar -me mensagem e demonstrar -me a vossa impaciência.

Comentários vossos também serão sempre bem vindos, assim como sugestões e ideias.

Aproveito ainda para fazer o anúncio da praxe: Nenhum destes personagens me pertence, eu apenas gosto de pegar neles e juntá -los à minha imaginação para criar histórias.

XXXXXX

Hermione acordou a meio da noite com o som de passos no quarto. A sua primeira reação teria sido virar -se, se entretanto os passos não tivessem acabado mesmo ao lado dela.

Do nada Hermione sentiu uma mão agarrar -lhe o braço e dar -lhe um abanão.

"Temos de ir, Granger." Ouviu -se a voz ferida de Snape.

Tendo dito isto, ele voltou a erguer -se e afastou -se.

Na média luz do quarto, Hermione procurou pela sua mala e pelos seus sapatos. Arrumou tudo o que lhes pertencia sem dizer uma palavra.

Pelo ruído da respiração, Hermione sabia que Snape estava deitado na cama. Cansado.

Como poderia ele pensar que conseguiria aguentar uma fuga naquele momento ela não sabia, mas se ele dizia que tinham de ir… Hermione preferia não pensar no motivo de ele querer arriscar a sair dali tão cedo.

Desde o momento em que Hermione o tinha encontrado, tinham passado somente quatro dias. Ele já começara naquele dia a conseguir caminhar um pouco sozinho, e com esforço evidente conseguia falar. Frase curtas.

Hermione foi até à cama e pousou uma mão no ombro dele.

"Tenho tudo pronto." - Limitou -se a anunciar.

Ela conseguiu perceber um leve assentimento da parte de Snape e sem qualquer comentário ajudou -o a sentar -se na cama.

Severus não recusou a ajuda dela. Esse era um luxo ao qual ele não se podia dar. Continuava fraco, caminhar sem apoio era um sacríficio, mas a ligeira comichão que sentia na tatuagem dizia -lhe que em breve poderia já não ser seguro abandonar aquele lugar. Se tinham de sair, tinha de ser o mais breve possível. Quer ele estivesse em condições ou não. Não havia ali margem para orgulho nem vergonha. Era viver ou morrer.

Apoiando o braço no ombro de Hermione, Severus começou o percurso que os levaria para fora da Cabana dos Gritos.

Antes de abrirem a porta que dava para fora, Severus tirou para fora do seu manto a varinha e posicionou -se pronto a defendê ém podia dizer com certeza o que ou quem poderia estar escondido, à espreita.

Hermione abriu a porta devagar e ambos esperaram um momento.

Nada os tinha preparado para o silêncio que reinava no exterior. Ouviam -se algumas criaturas noturnas a diferentes distâncias mas nada que se pudesse considerar aparentemente perigoso.

Aquela calma parecia -lhes falsa e enganadora. Como se a qualquer momento fossem começar a voar feitiços em todas as direções ou um lobisomem fosse saltar sobre eles.

Após um bom bocado à escuta, Severus decidiu que era seguro avançar. Pelo menos tão seguro como alguma vez seria naquelas condições. Voltou a colocar o braço no ombro de Hermione e fez -lhe sinal para prosseguirem. Conseguia sentir todo o corpo dela tenso como a corda de um violino.

A rapariga pouco comia e mal dormia pelo que ele conseguira perceber nos últimos dias. Estava muito magra e a ficar bastante parecida com ele se a palidez e as marcas de cansaço eram uma pista. Pouco falava e limitava -se a ajudá -lo o melhor possível. A antiga aluna sabichona já devia de ter desaparecido há muito tempo. No seu lugar ficara uma mulher que lhe era praticamente desconhecida.

Em certos momentos Severus conseguia ter vislumbres dessa mulher. Um brilho nos olhos. Um sorriso doce. O toque suave dos dedos dela na pele ou na roupa dele. Severus gostaria de conhecer aquela Hermione.

Mas aquele não era o momento para divagações. Severus tinha de se manter alerta por ambos, enquanto Hermione lhe servia de apoio.

Lentamente, passo a passo, começaram a sua viagem.

Ambos sabiam que não era seguro seguir por Hogsmead portanto tomaram a direção contrária. O luar dava- lhes uma boa ideia do caminho. Mas também os tornava facilmente visíveis o que preocupava Severus.

Ao despontar da aurora, estavam já a bastantes quilômetros de Hogswarts. Mesmo tendo parado para descansar algumas vezes, graças a Hermione tinham conseguido manter um bom ritmo de viagem. E não tinham tido nenhum encontro até ali.

No topo de um pequeno monte, de frente para o nascer do sol, Hermione fez Snape sentar -se na relva e descansar novamente. Depois de olhar em volta várias vezes decidiu -se finalmente a fazer -lhe companhia.

"E agora, Professor? Para onde vamos?" Perguntou calmamente enquanto contemplava o nascer do sol com um olhar distante.

"Não faço ideia." Confessou Severus.

Não havia parte do corpo que não lhe doesse e não pedisse descanso. Perguntara -se várias vezes como conseguia ela aguentar aquele ritmo e ainda o arrastar a ele com ela nas condições físicas em que Hermione estava.

"Alguma ideia, Granger?" Perguntou ele, admitindo assim que aceitava sugestões.

Hermione continuou a contemplar o nascer do sol mais um pouco antes de responder.

"Lembro -me que quando era criança acordava muito cedo com a minha avó para ver o nascer do sol na casa dela." Murmurou ela sonhadoramente. "Pergunto -me se a casa dela ainda estará de pé e se será segura."

Severus conseguiu perceber o que ela estava a sugerir.

"E onde fica?"

"Numa pequena aldeia no condado de Kent, cheia de pessoas idosas. Tem uma estação de comboio Muggle e não fica demasiado longe do Canal da Mancha." Contou -lhe ela.

Mais uma vez, Severus conseguiu te um vislumbre da Hermione mulher. Sem dizer praticamente nada, ela tinha -lhe dado todos os dados necessários para o convencer de uma forma quase… Elegante.

"A tua avó ainda lá vive?" Inquiriu Severus.

"Não. A casa está fechada à anos. Ficou para mim na herança dela. Os meus pais mantiveram -na para casa de férias."

"Achas que nos consegues fazer aparecer lá, Granger?"

Hermione limitou -se a assentir.

"Nesse caso está assente. Vamos para Kent." Anunciou Severus.


	8. Primeiro embate de gênios

Admito que estes capítulos não estão a ser tão bons como eu gostaria, mas no esboço original as coisas aconteciam demasiado depressa e eu estou a tentar corrigir isso. Se quiserem que eu acelere um pouco o ritmo basta dizerem.

Este vai ser o último capítulo parado por agora. No próximo as coisas vão começar a ficar mais movimentadas, vai haver novidades e desenvolvimentos divertidos e mais interessantes.

Qualquer comentário ou ideia será bem recebida.

XXXXXX

Acabava de nascer o sol quando se ouviu um grande "POP" na estrada principal que levava à aldeia.

"Ainda bem que não comi pequeno almoço." Comentou Hermione enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. As aparições não eram o seu método preferido de viajar mas ainda assim eram bem melhores que as vassouras.

Severus não podia estar mais de acordo com ela, mas ficou calado. No estado de fraqueza em que estava até ele tinha ficado enjoado com a aparição.

"Ainda vamos caminhar mais um bocado, professor. Sente -se bem o bastante para prosseguir?" Perguntou -lhe Hermione, ao vê -lo naquele estado.

"Vamos, Granger." Respondeu ele simplesmente. Ficar ali no meio da estrada ao amanhecer não era uma boa opção. Se ele tinha de fazer mais um esforço… Fá -lo -ia.

À medida que caminhavam, Hermione conseguiu perceber perfeitamente que Snape estava nas últimas. Não comia à várias horas e isso também não ajudava.

"Professor, sabe se há muitos… Devoradores por estas bandas?"

"Talvez alguns, Granger. Mas não estão entre os mais influentes.E isso está em nosso favor neste momento."

"Devo confessar -lhe que tenho medo,Professor. Muito medo. Se aqui não estivermos a salvo, pelo menos por algum tempo… Não sei para onde poderemos ir. Consigo nesse estado viajar é um problema. Temos de ter tempo para que consiga recuperar -se."

Severus virou -se para ela, surpreso. Hermione parecia mais preocupado com ele do que com ela mesma.

Nos últimos dias já percebera isso,mas ouvi -la dizer aquilo dava uma outra dimensão à situação.

" Eu devia de estar morto, Granger. Por isso, não te preocupes. Se houver perigo foge e deixa -me para trás." Aconselhou -a ele.

Hermione parou abruptamente e virou -se para o encarar. Havia uma expressão indefinível nos seus olhos.

"Nunca mais repita isso, Severus Tobias Snape. Estamos juntos nisto. Talvez os seus alunos o tivessem deixado a morrer aos pés deles ou o abandonassem, mas eu não. Por isso esqueça semelhante plano. NÃO VAI ACONTECER!"

Nada poderia ter preparado Severus para aquela explosão da parte dela. Deixaram -se ficar uns minutos a olharem -se olhos nos olhos. Severus conseguia ver na postura e no olhar de Hermione que ela falara muito a sério. Era a primeira vez que alguém o enfrentava daquela forma, que alguém defendia os seus interesses com aquela paixão. Cada vez mais Hermione mostrava o quanto mudara nos últimos anos. Quem era ela?

Por fim Severus foi o primeiro a ceder e a baixar o olhar.

"Vamos continuar?" Perguntou ele.

Hermione assentiu e voltou a apoiá -lo.

" A casa fica depois daquela curva. Mais uns minutos e estamos lá." Comunicou Hermione. A voz dela ainda continuava um bocado dura, assim como o seu semblante.

Severus no entanto não conseguia deixar de pensar na reação dela. Como se a vida dele valesse alguma coisa, como se ele valesse alguma coisa para ela. Já durante os dias na cabana, Severus tinha reparado que ela cuidava dele com respeito mas também imensa delicadeza. Ajudava -o a comer, a movimentar -se. Até o lavara minimamente com umas toalhas molhadas na noite anterior, cheia de vergonha por o estar a ver em tronco nu.

Aquilo parecia tudo tão estranho como outra realidade.

No meio dos seus pensamentos, Severus apercebeu -se que tinham parado. De frente para eles estava um pequeno cottage inglês com jardim e portão de madeira.

"É aqui?"

Hermione deu -lhe um enorme sorriso.

"Sim, é aqui. E parece estar inteiro. Vamos entrar."

Conseguia perceber -se a emoção e o entusiamo na voz dela. A simples visão da casa onde passara tantos bons momentos na infância enchera o coração de Hermione de esperança e fizera -a esquecer totalmente a discussão de há minutos atrás. Ela mal podia esperar para entrar e verificar o interior.

Esquecendo -se de tudo, deixou Severus onde estavam e correu até ao portão. Estava destrancado e abriu- se com um leve rangido dos gonzos. Hermione olhou em volta pelo jardim procurando algo em particular.

Do lado esquerdo, rodeada por roseiras estava uma fonte alta. Hermione meteu na mão dentro da boca do sapo de onde antes costumava sair água. E lá estava a chave.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Hermione encaminhou -se para a porta de casa e verificou se estava trancada antes de a abrir com a chave que tinha na mão.

Ao abrir a porta veio -lhe ao nariz o cheiro pungente do perfume preferido da avó. Ao olhar em volta, tudo parecia perfeitamente normal.

Foi neste momento Hermione se deu conta que tinha sido tola, ao deixar Snape para trás. Ele iria demorar tempo até conseguir chegar ali sozinho. Além do mais não era muito seguro deixá -lo sozinho de todo.

Da soleira da porta, Hermione conseguiu vê -lo a caminhar lentamente até ao portão.

Foi até ele com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo nos lábios e pôs -lhe o braço à volta da cintura.

"Eu conseguia chegar lá sozinho." Protestou Severus.

"Eu sei. Mas desta forma é mais rápido." Contrapôs Hermione.

"É seguro?"

"Daquilo que vi, está exatamente na mesma. Não há marcas que alguém tenha estado aqui em muito tempo. Acho que vamos ter de rezar para que continue assim."

Logo à entrada, Severus sentiu o mesmo perfume intenso. A casa parecia verdadeiramente de bonecas, decorada com móveis elegantes e forrados a cores pastel. Severus tentou imaginar que gênero de mulher teria sido a avó de Hermione. Provavelmente uma velhota simpática, que servia chá e bolinhos a todos os visitantes. Tudo parecia ter sido escolhido para formar um conjunto agradável à vista.

"Vou levá -lo para o quarto de visitas, está bem? Quero que descanse um pouco enquanto eu vejo se consigo arranjar algo para comer ao pequeno almoço. A casa de banho é partilhada pelos nossos dois quartos. Pode usá -la à vontade. Existe outra ao lado da cozinha, se eu precisar usarei essa."

Dez minutos depois, Severus encontrou -se sozinho num quarto que noutro tempo devia de ter sido utilizado por Hermione.

A prateleira sobre a cama parecia em risco iminente de cair devido ao excesso de livros que carregava. Na sua maioria, eram livros infantis Muggles. Havia também algumas bonecas espalhadas pelo quarto, assim como desenhos pendurados num quadro de cortiça na parede.

Fora isso, era um quarto perfeitamente neutro, de paredes forradas a papel amarelo e alcatifa a condizer. Não era muito grande, mas era confortável. Apoiado na parede, Severus alcançou a casa de banho.

Também esta era bastante neutra e simples para o que Severus esperara depois de ver a sala.

As paredes e o chão estavam cobertos com azulejos azuis. Havia um tapete preso ao chão que atravessava todo o comprimento da divisão, talvez para impedir acidentes.

A primeira intenção de Severus tinha sido usar a casa de banho apenas para se aliviar das suas necessidades básicas. No entanto, ao olhar para a banheira foi impossível resistir à vontade de tomar um banho a sério capaz de lhe relaxar o corpo e de lhe tirar as dores.

Arriscando um pouco, Severus usou feitiço simples para encher a banheira de água quente.

Com dificuldade, conseguiu despir -se completamente e deixou -se escorregar para dentro de água.

Soube -lhe tão bem que Severus sentiu -se como se todas e cada uma das partes do seu corpo deixasse de protestar.

A paz que sentiu naquele momento foi tanta que Severus Snape adormeceu dentro do banho, embalado por sons vindos da cozinha.


	9. A marca

Hermione procurou por toda a cozinha em busca de mantimentos, de algo que pudesse fazer para ambos. A casa já não era usada à anos e pouco mais havia que enlatados e pacotes de bolachas velhos.

"Será melhor que nada por enquanto." Pensou Hermione para si.

Alcançando um armário por onde já tinha passado, ela retirou dois pratos e dois copos, levando -os depois para o lava loiça.

Precisamente quando abriu a água e pegou no primeiro copo, um grito de agonia soou pela casa.

"Snape." Murmurou ela antes de correr para o quarto onde o tinha deixado.

Mas Snape não estava ali. A porta para a casa de banho estava aberta e Hermione não perdeu um minuto em entrar.

Encontrou Snape na banheira, a contorcer -se de dores e a gemer.

"Professor!" Chamou -o ela. Severus olhou para ela e Hermione conseguiu perceber o sofrimento dele naquele momento.

Ajoelhando -se ao lado da banheira, Hermione tentou perceber o que se passava ao certo. Não havia sangue na água , por isso não podia ser de nenhum corte nem do pescoço dele. Isso aliviou -a bastante.

Foi quando reparou que Snape agarrava compulsivamente no braço nu.

"Professor, por favor. Deixe -me ver." Pediu -lhe, tentando alcançar o braço dele.

Severus no entanto não lhe facilitou a vida. Só ao fim de muito esforço é que finalmente ele lhe permitiu que pegasse no braço dele e o examinasse entre gemidos.

Hermione ficou chocada. A marca negra estava inchada e a toda a volta a pele estava de um vermelho vivo. Pensando rapidamente, Hermione levantou -se e procurou uma toalha. Molhou -a em água fria numa torneira do lavatório e voltou a ajoelhar -se ao lado da banheira. Pegou no braço de Snape e pousou -lhe a toalha molhada em cima da tatuagem.

Severus não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor ao sentir o pêlo áspero da toalha a cair -lhe em cima da pele inchada. Mas o alívio que sentiu de seguida fez com que quase valesse a pena.

A tatuagem continuava a doer -lhe, mas a água fria conseguiu aliviar minimamente as dores.

Severus deixou -se cair para o lado de Hermione, acabando praticamente testa com testa com ela. A sua respiração estava pesada e rápida.

Hermione não fugiu ao contacto naquele momento.

Inconscientemente, encostou a sua testa à dele e fechou os olhos também.

Deixaram -se ficar assim uns minutos. Até começarem a tomar noção da situação em que estavam.

Hermione foi a primeira a afastar -se.

"Sente -se melhor agora?"

Severus assentiu, com um ar cansado.

"Estão a chamá -lo?" Perguntou ela, entre o curiosa e o assustada.

Severus limitou -se a voltar a assentir.

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou.

Ao abri -los, olhou para o homem diante dela. O ideal naquele momento seria tirá -lo da banheira e fazê -lo deitar na cama. Noutro momento Hermione teria morrido de vergonha ao pensar em cuidar dele num estado de perfeita nudez, mas agora ela só pensava que ele sozinho não podia fazê -lo. Ela tinha de ser o apoio dele.

Por isso, colocou um sorriso encorajador no rosto e preparou -se para o que tinha de ser feito.

"Bem, acho que o seu banho está a chegar ao fim Professor. Vamos terminar por aqui, secá -lo e levá -lo para a cama?"

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Hermione procurou a esponja de banho e molhou -a na água do banho, passando -a depois pelo tronco de Snape. Voltou a mergulhá -la e passou -lha pelos ombros e pelo pescoço.

Severus sentiu -se totalmente desarmado com a atitude de Hermione. Ela sabia que a marca estava ali. Tinha -a visto. Sabia o que era e sabia que representava um perigo para ambos. E ainda assim… Estava a cuidar dele com um sorriso. A lavá -lo.

"Vamos levantar agora?" Chamou -o ela de volta à realidade.

Severus reuniu todas as suas forças e com a ajuda dela conseguiu levantar -se e sair da banheira. Hermione procurou outra toalha e enrolou -o nela, levando -o depois para o quarto. Tudo com o máximo de cuidado por causa do braço dele.

Só quando o viu sentado na beira da cama é que Hermione voltou a suspirar. De alívio desta vez.

"A minha varinha. Ficou na casa de banho." Disse Severus.

Hermione percebeu o que ele queria, mas desta vez ignorou -lhe o pedido.

"Eu irei buscá -la depois, Professor. Agora vamos acabar de o secar, sim?"

Passando por cima de toda a vergonha, Hermione secou e ajudou Severus Snape a vestir -se minimamente. Abriu -lhe a cama e fê -lo deitar.

"Agora vou buscar a varinha. E também vou molhar novamente a toalha para lhe colocarmos no braço. Isso ainda está muito feio." Comentou ela, antes de recolher a toalha molhada e a restante roupa dele para depois a meter a lavar.


	10. O colapso de Hermione

Este capítulo vai ser pequeno, mas como trata de emoções fortes achei que talvez não devesse de misturar com os acontecimentos seguintes.

Como de costume qualquer comentário será muito bem vindo.

XXXX

Hermione deixou -se cair no sofá da sala, finalmente exausta. Snape tinha adormecido por fim, após diversas horas com dores no braço.

Hermione sentia -se tão exausta que mal conseguia pensar coerentemente.

Só desejava poder adormecer, voltar a acordar e perceber que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca antes, Hermione sentiu como que uma grande dor no peito. Agonia pura. Ali sentada, cansada como ela estava, já não conseguiu resistir -lhe.

Usando uma almofada para abafar o som, Hermione gritou até lhe doer a garganta. Chorou tanto que o tempo deixou de fazer sentido.

No final, tudo o que restou foi uma rapariga com a cara molhada de lágrimas, deitada no sofá e abraçada à almofada. Quando já não tinha forças para gritar, Hermione começou a gemer.

Tudo o que ela tinha conhecido tinha acabado. Nunca mais voltaria a ser realidade. Harry, Ron, a familia Weasley, os professores de Hogwarts, os colegas… Mais ainda que isso, os pais dela. Hermione nem sequer sabia se eles ainda estavam vivos. Podiam ter sido apanhados por Devoradores de Morte durante os meses que a fuga dela tinha durado. Podiam ter sido mortos, torturados… O pensamento gerou uma nova crise de choro por parte dela.

Pensar que os pais delas poderiam ter sido torturados para contarem coisas sobre uma filha que ele nem sequer sabiam que tinham.

Hermione desejou não se sentir tão sozinha. Não estar tão sozinha. Claro que Snape estava mesmo ali no outro quarto, mas… Ele precisava dela. Naquele momento, Severus Snape precisava da ajuda dela, Hermione Granger, para sobreviver.

A ideia no fundo deixava -a aterrorizada. Ela estava acompanhada de um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos de todos os tempos que de momento pouco mais podia fazer por ela.

A exaustão acabou por levar a melhor e Hermione adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá.

XXXXXX

Quando Hermione voltou a dar conta de si, estava deitada no meio do chão duro de pedra. Abrindo os olhos e olhando em volta, reconheceu logo as paredes que a rodeavam. Estava na sala comum da torre de Gryffindor.

Era noite e a lareira ao pé dos sofás. Fora ela só havia mais uma rapariga na sala, sentada numa poltrona de frente para o lume.

Hermione levantou -se e foi até à lareira, procurando algum calor. Perdera a conta a quantas vezes adormecera numa mesa em cima dos livros, mas no chão era novidade.

Com as mãos esticadas em direção ao fogo, Hermione virou o rosto para a rapariga que ainda ali estava sentada. Nesse momento os seus olhares encontraram -se e a desconhecida sorriu -lhe.

"Eu conheço -te?" Perguntou Hermione.

"De certa forma, Hermione Granger. O meu nome é Lily."

O choque que Hermione sentiu naquele momento foi enorme. De súbito todas as recordações voltaram e ela percebeu que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. As lágrimas subiram -lhe aos olhos e ela não pôde deixar de olhar em todas as direções, tentando reter cada detalhe da sala que tinha sido o seu lar durante tantos anos.

Lily levantou -se da poltrona e rodeou -a num abraço apertado.

"Sshhhhss, Hermione. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu pensei que deixar -te ver tudo isto novamente talvez te ajudasse mas acho que me enganei."

"Não." Conseguiu articular ela no meio das lágrimas e dos soluços. "É só que… Não é real." Com isto, as lágrimas tomaram definitivamente o poder e ela enterrou o rosto no peito de Lily.

Com imensa ternura, Lily levou Hermione a sentar -se com ela num sofá e deixou -a chorar até se cansar. Hermione era muito forte, ela sabia disso. Mas tantos choques seguidos tinham -na deixado fragilizada emocionalmente.

Quando Lily começou a senti -la a recuperar a calma, afastou- a um pouco para poder olhar para ela nos olhos.

"Hermione, aconteça o que acontecer eu quero que saibas que não estás sozinha. De uma forma ou de outra eu estarei sempre aqui para te auxiliar a ti e ao Severus enquanto precisarem. Eu sei o quanto é duro para ti aguentar tudo isto sozinha, minha querida. Mas assim que Severus consiga recuperar mais um pouco, verás que ele te irá ajudar em tudo e te irá servir de apoio também. Eu e todos os outros estamos orgulhosos de ti. Tens sido tão forte nos últimos dias, nos últimos meses."

"Eu estou cansada, Lily. Quero os meus amigos. Quero o meu pai, a minha mãe…"

"Os teus amigos também sentem a tua falta, acredita. Mas eles querem que tu sobrevivas a isto. Por eles também."

Hermione olhou para Lily. Era estranho ver a mãe do seu melhor amigo e ela ter idade para ser sua colega.

"Eles estão bem?" Arriscou ela a perguntar. " Podes dizer -me se alguém sobreviveu?"

"Oh, minha querida." Suspirou Lily, abraçando -a novamente. "O Harry está bem. Triste por ter falhado, mas está bem. Muitos amigos vossos infelizmente não sobreviveram. Poderia dar -te nomes de alguns que ainda estão vivos, mas neste momento é tudo tão precário. Ninguém está a salvo."

Hermione entendia o que ela queria dizer. Que mesmo que lhe desse nomes, nada lhe garantia que os voltasse a ver vivos.

Lily fê -la deitar com a cabeça no colo dela e o corpo esticado no sofá.

"Tenta dormir agora, Hermione. Quando acordares irás sentir -te bem melhor, vais ver."

Embalada pelas carícias que Lily lhe ia fazendo na cabeça, Hermione deixou -se finalmente adormecer e descansar.


	11. Gentileza de Severus

Severus sentiu -se profundamente impotente ao ouvir o choro de Hermione durante a noite. Finalmente ela quebrara ao fim de tanto tempo e ele não podia ajudá -la , deitado no quarto de hóspedes.  
Antes de abandonar o quarto, ela deixara a porta entreaberta para o caso de haver algum problema, o que permitia a Severus ouvir os soluços abafados da rapariga na sala. Ele sempre tivera bom ouvido, mesmo quando estava cansado.  
E Severus Snape estava cansado. A chamada de Voldmort e a luta contra a mesma drenara toda a sua energia. Ele mal conseguia levantar a cabeça da almofada.  
Após certa altura o choro pareceu acalmar e depois Severus só conseguiu ouvir murmúrios esporádicos.  
Imaginando que Hermione finalmente conseguira adormecer, Severus deixou -se dormir também, plenamente consciente que gostaria de fazer bem mais do que estava a fazer pela pobre rapariga.  
O hábito fê -lo acordar primeiro de manhã. Sentindo -se um pouco mais recuperado, Severus ergueu -se devagar da cama e caminhou apoiado na parede até à porta do quarto.  
Hermione ainda estava adormecida no sofá, com uma cara que denunciava perfeitamente o seu esgotamento da noite anterior.  
Severus seria o primeiro a admitir que nunca dera crédito à rapariga durante os anos de escola. Não o crédito que ela merecia, pelo menos. O que lhe deu uma nova resolução. Ela já o ajudara tanto nos últimos dias. Era altura de ele retribuir.  
Severus voltou atrás, serviu -se da casa de banho de banho e vestiu -se com ajuda da sua varinha. Sabia que era perigoso mas naquele dia teria de fazer algumas excepções. Já com roupa lavada, Severus transformou um chapéu de chuva que estava a um canto numa bengala e apoiado nesta dirigiu -se à cozinha o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu para não acordar Hermione.  
Alguns minutos depois os armários antes vazios estavam agora minimamente fornecidos e havia uma chaleira ao lume para fazer chá.  
A necessidade de ser útil de alguma forma sobrepôs -se ao medo de ser descoberto pelos Devoradores de Morte. Quando o chá ficou pronto, Severus preparou uma chávena para Hermione e só então se dirigiu ao sofá.  
Sentou -se cuidadosamente na borda deste e abanou ligeiramente Hermione do seu sono.  
Ela acordou devagar ao inicio mas quando caiu em si levantou -se com um salto.  
"Professor? O que faz de pé? Precisa de alguma coisa? Deixei -me dormir?"  
Dessa vez Severus não conseguiu evitar soltar algo semelhante a uma gargalhada, o que deixou Hermione profundamente perplexa.  
Sem dizer uma palavra, Severus entregou -lhe a chávena que tinha na mão.  
Hermione ficou -se a olhar para a chávena como se acreditasse ainda estar a sonhar. Levou -a aos lábios e olhou com olhos muito expressivos o seu antigo professor.  
"Está… Exatamente como eu gosto. Como é que…"  
"Eu observo." Limitou -se ele a dizer, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Hermione não sabia o que a surpreendia mais. Se o chá, se o comportamento de Snape. Onde estava o sacana e sarcástico morcego das masmorras?  
"Sente -se bem?"  
"Deixa -me ser eu a perguntar: Como te sentes?" A voz dele arrastava -se bastante, o que denotava a dificuldade que ele ainda tinha em falar.  
Hermione olhou para ele por mais uns minutos antes de suspirar e relaxar.  
"Cansada. Exausta. Preocupada. Cheia de medo." Confessou ela.  
"Com fome?" Tentou ele. Isso ganhou -lhe um sorriso tímido da parte dela.  
"Também."  
"Então vamos comer, minha pequena."  
"Há comida?"  
"Sim, na mesa. Vamos?" Confirmou ele, levantando -se com a ajuda da bengala e esticando uma mão para ela.  
Hermione levantou -se também e ajeitou a roupa antes de o seguir para a cozinha.  
Ao olhar dela não escapou a bengala na qual ele agora se apoiava. Sabendo que não existia nenhuma na casa, Hermione sabia que ele tivera de transformar alguma coisa. Um arrepio percorreu -a de alto a baixo ao pensar que se ele continuasse a usar magia àquele ritmo poderia fazer com que fossem descobertos rapidamente. No entanto ela sabia muito bem que Severus Snape nunca faria nada de que não estivesse certo e seguro. Ela tinha de confiar nele.  
Hermione ajudou -o a fazer torradas e quando finalmente se sentaram à mesa a comer, fizeram -no com satisfação.  
No final, Severus preparou -se para se erguer mas Hermione impediu -o pousando a mão numa das dele.  
"Deixe -se ficar sentado. Eu cuido da louça."  
Severus olhou -a por um momento antes de acenar positivamente.  
Hermione demorou cinco minutos a arrumar tudo nos lugares, aproveitando entretanto para dar uma vista de olhos às suas novas provisões.  
Snape ainda estava sentado à mesa, observando -a e parecia estar à espera dela. Ele afastou a cadeira onde antes ela estivera e fez sinal para ela voltar para lá.  
"Senta -te Hermione. Por favor. Preciso de ... Falar contigo." - Pediu ele.  
Hermione sentou -se virada para ele.  
"Sobre o que quer conversar?"  
"Futuro. O nosso."  
Ouvi -lo pronunciar a palavra "nosso" foi muito estranho mas ela percebeu o que ele queria dizer.  
" Se me permite, eu penso que poderíamos ficar aqui enquanto fosse seguro para lhe dar tempo para recuperar. Depois teremos de fugir do país de alguma forma. De preferência Muggle."  
Snape ficou por alguns momento mergulhado nos seus próprios pensamentos, calculando as diferentes hipóteses.  
"Concordo." -Disse por fim. "Alguém aqui se lembra de ti?"  
"Talvez. Não sei. Não venho aqui à muitos anos. Mas penso que se modificar o meu aspecto talvez não consigam ligar -me à neta da dona desta passar como tendo arrendado a casa para férias. Ou por qualquer outro motivo."  
"Como pensas mudar o teu aspecto?"  
"Ainda não sei. Se me der algum tempo talvez eu consiga pensar em algo. E aceito sugestões, se tiver alguma."  
"Nesse caso, pensaremos os dois. Agora vai tomar um banho. Vai fazer -te bem." Aconselhou ele.  
Hermione assentiu e levantou -se. Quando estava quase a chegar à casa de banho voltou atrás, encontrando Snape a arrumar a cadeira na mesa.  
"Professor?" - Chamou ela hesitante. Severus levantou o olhar para ela surpreendido. "Obrigada. Por ser simpático comigo." Agradeceu Hermione, baixando o olhar e corando violentamente.  
Voltou a sair antes de Severus ter tempo de articular uma resposta.  
"Não tens de quê, Hermione. Eu é que agradeço." Respondeu Severus na mesma, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.


	12. A motivação vem da dor

EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR GOSTARIA DE AGRADECER A TODOS OS LEITORES DESTA HISTÓRIA. OBRIGADA PELO APOIO E PELOS COMENTÁRIOS. FICO SEMPRE FELIZ POR OS RECEBER E SE QUISEREM PROPÔR ALGUMA COISA ESTEJAM À VONTADE.  
EM SEGUNDO LUGAR, O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO JÁ SE ENCONTRA ESCRITO AGUARDANDO APENAS SER PASSADO A LIMPO NO COMPUTADOR. POR ESSE MOTIVO PENSO QUE NÃO IRÁ DEMORAR MUITO.  
MAIS UMA VEZ OBRIGADA A TODOS.

-HS-

Parada em frente ao espelho da casa de banho, Hermione parecia incapaz de parar de recordar os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Começando a partir do momento em que se levantara.  
Severus Snape tinha sido amável para ela. Wow. O que diriam os seus amigos se pudessem saber daquilo? Provavelmente nem acreditariam nela.  
Para ser verdadeira, Hermione não tinha qualquer razão de queixa do homem. Deixando o passado no passado, desde que ele abrira o olhos na Cabana dos Gritos nunca a tratara mal. Talvez tivesse sido indelicado num momento ou outro, mas apenas em situações em que era vísivel que ele não se sentia confortável. Isso Hermione já percebera que era fundamental. Claro que ela não esperava que ele começassse a beijá-la e a abraçá-la constantemente. Isso nunca tinha sido e certamente nunca seria Severus Snape.  
Mas ele estava a mostrar-se humano, acessivel mesmo. Era uma faceta dele que ela nunca esperara ver e que ela desconfiava que poucos tinham visto. Lily talvez?  
Ao fim de talvez meia hora de pensamentos vários, Hermione obrigou-se a cair na realidade e a concluir o que tinha ido ali fazer.  
Olhando o espelho, ou melhor, o reflexo que este mostrava de si Hermione mal se reconheceu.  
"Céus, Hermione! Como é que ele consegue ainda olhar para ti?" Desabafou para si mesma."Oh, bem. Imagino que após tantos anos como Devorador de Morte já poucas coisas o consigam enojar de qualquer modo."  
Havia profundas olheiras em redor dos seus olhos, que pareciam ter perdido toda a luz que haviam outrora abrigado. Todo o seu rosto estava chupado, as maçãs do rosto salientes. A sua pele estava pálida de macilenta. Os seus cabelos, outrora brilhantes estavam apenas rebeldes e nada saudáveis. Todo o seu corpo estava ossudo, dando a impressão de a roupa estar pendurada num cabide. A cicatriz oferecida por Belatrix mostrava-se em toda a sua glória grotesca no seu braço. Era uma sorte que ela usasse sempre mangas compridas porque assim quase nunca era obrigada a vê-la.  
Hermione obrigou-se a tocar no espelho para ter a certeza que não estava a alucinar. Devagar, começou a despir-se e voltou a comtemplar-se. Onde estava a rapariga que outrora rira e brincara e se metera em sarilhos na escola ela não saberia dizer. Não era a mesma que a olhava agora do espelho, isso era certo. O espelho obrigava-a a aceitar uma realidade que ela tentara negar durante algum tempo.  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, Hermione abriu o armário onde a avó guardava os produtos de beleza e de higiene pessoal. Havia todo o tipo de coisas ainda: rolos para o cabelo, escovas, pentes, maquilhagem, condicionadores, shampoo... Mas o que chamou a atenção de Hermione foi um par de tesouras que se encontravam penduradas na lateral interior do armário. Que lhe deram o vislumbre de uma ideia saída da profunda tristeza que sentia no seu coração.  
Voltando para a frente do espelho, Hermione começou a cortar madeixa a madeixa os seus cabelos. Cada madeixa que era cortada e caía no chão correspondia a uma lágrima silenciosa que escorregava pelo seu rosto.  
Quando já só restava cabelo bastante curto, Hermione pousou a tesoura na beira do lavatório e entrou no duche ligando a àgua quente.  
A àgua que lhe percorreu o corpo pareceu lavá-la de grande parte dos seus pecados. Passar as mãos no cabelo e senti-lo curto deixou de a perturbar ao fim de alguns minutos. Pouco a pouco ela voltou a readquirir a sua calma.  
Foi precisamente nessa altura que ouviu bater à porta da casa de banho.  
"Hermione..." Severus não conseguiu continuar a frase perante o cenário inesperado que se lhe deparou.  
O chão da casa de banho estava coberto de longos cabelos castanhos.  
Depois de quase duas horas à espera que Hermione tomasse banho, Severus tinha começado a sentir-se preocupado com a rapariga. Poderia ela ter-se sentido mal, ter acontecido algo de grave? Decidido a velar pelo bem estar da jovem, Severus dirigira-se então à porta da casa de banho apoiado na sua bengala, ouvindo àgua a correr. O som no entanto não o tinha sossegado nos seus receios e decidira bater à porta para ver de obtinha resposta. Não obtendo nenhuma imediata e estando consideravelmente preocupado ele acabara por entreabrir a porta, deparando-se com aquilo. Severus não conseguiu esconder o seu espanto. Durante um momento ficou mesmo de boca aberta, a olhar em volta.  
"Professor?"- Ouviu ela a voz hesitante de Hermione vinda da banheira. Não a conseguia ver porque ela fechara as cortinas de plástico. Mas isso não o impediu de corar com o embaraço.  
"Eu... Peço desculpa pela intromissão, Granger. Não fazia ideia, estava..." -Gaguejou ele.  
"Preocupado?" -Ofereceu Hermione por detrás da cortina.  
"Sim. Isso mesmo. Preocupado." -Severus aproveitou de imediato. Poucas vezes se sentira tão atrapalhado e perto de Hermione estava a tornar-se uma tendência.  
"Estou aqui à muito tempo?"  
"Praticamente duas horas."  
"Peço desculpa. Não era minha ideia preocupá-lo. Não me dei conta do passar do tempo. Poderia deixar-me sozinha dois minutos? Prometo que vou já ter consigo à sala."  
Severus nem deu resposta. Fechou a porta certificando-se que fazia barulho ao fechar e começou o caminho de regresso à sala. Aquela jovem, mulher... O que fosse, deixava-o desarmado. Cada dia mais.  
Ainda ele não chegara ao sofá quando a porta da casa de banho se voltou a abrir e de lá saiu uma rapariga que seria supostamente a sua antiga aluna enrolada numa enorme toalha roxa.  
Fechando os olhos por momentos para tentar manter alguma compustura e após respirar fundo, Severus voltou a olhar para a jovem. Numa rápida avaliação as suspeitas dele de sub-nutrição estavam correctas. Os membro dela estavam ossudos, com aparência nada saudável. Conseguia mesmo estar em piores condições do que ele naquela àrea.  
A parte mais bizarra e ao mesmo tempo mais interessante era a falta daquela juba que ela aprendera a conhecer por cabelo. Ela estava totalmente diferente.  
"Hermione?"- Descobriu-se ele a perguntar em voz alta.  
Ela avançou até onde ele estava timidamente e fê-lo acabar o percurso até ao sofá e sentar-se antes de lhe responder.  
"Estou muito horrivel, Professor?"- Inquiriu ela, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior com o nervosismo. Quantas vezes ele a vira fazer aquilo na aula dele ao longo dos anos?  
A pergunta dela deixou-o totalmente desarmado por qualquer motivo. Talvez fosse do tom que ela usara, que fazia parecer que ela desejava e precisava da aprovação dele.  
Inconscientemente, Severus ergueu a mão para tentar tocar-lhe no cabelo. Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá no chão para poder ficar a um nível mais acessível para ele.  
A sensação que ele sentiu foi muito estranha. Principalmente por se recordar que a primeira coisa que sentira ao acordar e que o fizera reconhecer Hermione tinham sido os seus cabelos. Com uma emoção desconhecida a encher-lhe o peito, Severus arriscou um meio sorriso enquanto lhe continuava a passar a mão pelos cabelos curtos.  
"Não Hermione. Não estás horrivel. Estás apenas diferente. Muito diferente mesmo."  
"Bem... Era essa a nossa ideia antes não era? Ficarmos diferentes?" -Considerou ela, agora com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Os olhares deles cruzaram-se por momentos, criando um momento de cumplicidade.  
"Sim. Era essa a ideia. E confesso que a considero..."- Severus voltou a passar uma mão pelo cabelo dela com uma expressão de cálculo no rosto antes de concluir. -" Inspiradora."


	13. Prova de confiança

Eis o novo capítulo. Espero sinceramente que gostem dele. Posso dizer que as palavras de Severus são quase um profecia para o que tenho preparado para eles. Acreditem, vai ser algo mesmo mesmo forte. Esperem para ver.

Já agora aproveito para voltar a fazer o anúncio habitual: Estes personagens não me pertencem com grande pena minha. Pertencem a J.K. Rowling que merece todo o meu respeito por ter criado todo um universo que dificilmente deixará de tocar as futuras gerações. Obrigada.

-HS-

"Ok, diga-me que está a brincar comigo Professor."  
Hermione encontrava-se a deambular pela sala ainda com a toalha em redor do corpo, enquanto Snape a observava sentado no sofá com aparente desinteresse.  
"Estou a falar a sério, Hermione. Quero que me cortes o cabelo, como fizeste com o teu."  
"Mas..." -Hermione parecia incapaz de ser coerente. Cortar os cabelos ao seu antigo professor de poções... Parecia-lhe quase uma profanação. Um crime.  
Profundamente frustrada, Hermione acabou por se sentar ao lado de Snape no sofá, ainda a agarrar a toalha húmida ao corpo. Por algum motivo estranho, estar praticamente nua em frente ao terrivel "morcego das masmorrar" não a afectava tanto como o pedido que ele lhe fizera.  
Após um suspiro prolongado, Hermione voltou-se para o seu companheiro de aventura com resignação estampada no rosto.  
"Tem a certeza, Professor? Depois não poderá voltar atrás." -Tentou ela.  
"Eu sei."-Replicou Severus. No fundo sentia-se mais afectado pela atitude de Hermione do que queria fazer crer.-"Mas pensa comigo. Tal como tu, todos me reconhecem pelo meu cabelo comprido. Ao longe."- Reconheceu Severus um pouco chateado com o facto.  
Hermione olhou-o longamente antes de soltar outro suspiro.  
"Pois bem, seja!"- Exclamou Hermione levantando-se. Quem a visse naquele momento facilmente perceberia que ela não estava satisfeita com a situação. Porém era o próprio Snape a pedir-lhe que o fizesse. Que escolha é que ela tinha?  
"Onde é que o quer fazer?"  
"A casa de banho parece-me adequada."- Sugeriu Severus antes de continuar.-"Antes no entanto eu gostaria que trocasses de indumentária?"  
Hermione assentiu e saiu da sala em direção ao quarto que tinha sido em tempos da avó, com esperança de resolver esse problema.  
Uma vez a porta fechada, Hermione atirou a toalha para cima da cama onde ela não tinha dormido na noite anterior.  
Abrindo primeiro a cómoda, depois o armário, ela encontrou algumas roupas que com uns ajustes lhe ficariam minimamente aceitá pelo mais prático, Hermione tentou um vestido de mangas compridas preto. O corte do vestido sugeria algo prático, mas em Hermione parecia quase formal demais. Agarrando num casaco de malha colorido, Hermione experimentou combinar os dois. Em caso de ela precisar de sair seria uma boa opção. Porém para estar em casa não servia.  
Procurando um pouco mais Hermione encontrou outro vestido, desta vez de ganga. Era leve e solto e não deixava ver o quanto ela estava demasiado magra. Com a ajuda de outro casaco, Hermione conseguiu obter mangas compridas que lhe tapassem a cicatriz no braço. Snape ainda nunca tinha reparado no braço dela e ela não estava particularmente interessada em ter de lhe explicar de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Não naquele momento. Mesmo enquanto andara apenas em toalha na frente dele, Hermione tomara o cuidado de usara sempre aquele braço junto ao corpo ou a prender a toalha.  
Razoavelmente satisfeita com a imagem que via no espelho, Hermione deu por terminada a tarefa e agarrou na toalha que estava em cima da cama para a levar para lavar. Pelo caminho, passou pela casa de banho e juntou também as roupas sujas e levou tudo para a máquina da roupa. Mais tarde teria de a meter a lavar, assim como aproveitaria para lavar as roupas que tinha na sua mala e as de Snape. Ela esperava sinceramente que a máquina aguentasse o esforço depois de tantos anos parada.  
Passando pela sala com a roupa, Hermione tinha visto Snape ainda no sofá onde o deixara, mergulhado em profunda meditação. Ao voltar, encontrou-o na mesma.  
Hesitante, Hermione pousou a mão sobre o seu braço para o trazer de regresso à realidade. Ele olhou-a como se nunca a tivesse visto.  
"Professor?"  
Severus fechou os olhos momentâneamente tentando recuperar a realidade. Olhando a sua jovem companheira podia ver uma certa preocupação no seu rosto. Porque é que ela se decidira preocupar com ele talvez fosse sempre um mistério.  
"Estou bem, Hermione."- O som do nome dela na sua boca ainda lhe parecia estranho. Mas não desagradável.-"Pronta para isto?"  
"Apenas se o senhor estiver, Professor."- Foi a resposta dela.  
"Estou. Vamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas, Granger."  
Ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo apelido foi como que um clique para ela se lembrar de como era estar numa aula dele. A disciplina, a obediência cega.  
Hermione ajudou Snape a levantar-se do sofá e deu-lhe a bengala para ele a usar também.  
Na casa de banho sentou-o sobre a sanita e passou-lhe uma toalha pelos ombros para evitar que ele tivesse de trocar de roupa depois. Os seus cabelos ainda estavam espalhados pelo chão, mas ela fazia conta de limpar tudo de uma só vez depois.  
Recuperando a tesoura de cima do lavatório, Hermione aproximou-se dele sentindo-se uma assassina.  
Tentativamente, passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Estavam macios e sedosos do banho no dia anterior.  
"Não sei...Se sou capaz."- Confessou ela.  
"Hermione?"- Chamou-a Snape, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.-"Por favor? Pode chegar o dia em que eu precise de te pedir coisas bem mais difíceis. Eu preciso de saber que posso contar contigo para tudo o que possa acontecer no futuro."  
O tom de voz dele tocou-a profundamente. Nunca pensara ouvir Severus Snpae a falar com algo que não fosse sarcasmo ou veneno na voz. Mas agora ele estava a falar como se precisasse mesmo dela. Como se aceitasse isso. Como se quisesse confiar nela.  
Hermione engoliu os sentimentos de culpa e recompôs-se. Ele tinha razão e ela sabia. Eram apenas eles os dois. Ou confiavam um no outro ou estariam perdidos. Estavam em plena guerra, em fuga do feiticeiro mais negro que houvera em sé de se manter o mais unidos possivel.  
Com uma dose de emoção para ambos, Hermione começou a cortar madeixa após madeixa, deixando-as cair no chão de mosaico.  
Quando acabou, Hermione tirou a toalha que cobria os ombros dele e sacudiu-a. Depois ajudou-o a chegar até ao espelho para que se pudesse ver.  
Nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar por alguns minutos. Severus foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.  
"Obrigado, Hermione."

E Hermione soube que ele não falava apenas do corte de cabelo.


	14. Se precisares, eu estou aqui!

Depois de uma boa hora a limpar a casa de banho de uma ponta à outra, Hermione finalmente conseguiu chegar à cozinha com intenções de tentar fazer algo que se pudesse chamar almoço.  
"Nunca pensei que o cabelo se pudesse espalhar tanto num sítio tão pequeno."- Resmungou Hermione para consigo mesma enquanto atava um avental à cintura.  
Olhando em volta percebeu que antes de poder cozinhar ainda teria de limpar o balcão da cozinha. Tinha uma camada de pó de anos na maior parte.  
Suspirando, mas não se dando por vencida começou a procurar pelos panos.  
Snape tinha-se fechado no quarto dizendo que precisava de descansar um pouco depois de toda aquela agitação. Concentrada nas limpezas e sabendo que o curativo na garganta dele estava feito, Hermione nada tinha dito. Ela sabia que ele precisava de privacidade e não seria ela a intrometer-se a menos que fosse mesmo preciso.  
Já estavam juntos à mais de uma semana e até ali tudo correra menos ainda estavam vivos e aparentemente em segurança no momento. Snape já começava a ficar mais independente dela do que nos primeiros dias e isso deixava-a contente.  
Com vontade de ter uma distração, Hermione ligou o rádio do balcão da cozinha antes de abrir o armário dos mantimentos. Música pop encheu o ar, mas ela teve o cuidado de manter a música o mais baixa possivel.  
No armário não havia muita variedade, verdade fosse dita. O que a fez pensar que talvez devesse dirigir-se à aldeia nessa tarde para comprar coisas frescas. Tinha algum dinheiro ainda com ela que certamente serviria para essas necessidades imediatas. Antes teria que discutir o assunto com Snape, como era óbvio. Esperava convencê-lo.  
Com molho de tomate enlatado e um pacote de massa, Hermione conseguiu fazer com que um cheiro delicioso se espalhasse pela casa. A sua mãe ficaria tão orgulhosa dela se somente pudesse cheirar afastou aqueles pensamentos da mente. Se queria manter-se forte, não poderia pensar no passado por motivo nenhum ou seguir-se-ia o colapso total.  
Foi esse momento que Snape escolheu para fazer a sua entrada.  
"Cheira... Notavelmente."-Admitiu ele enquanto avançava apoiado na bengala.  
Parou ao lado dela a olhar para as panelas ao lume.  
"Obrigada, senhor. É muito amável da sua parte."  
Severus levantou a tampa da panela onde estava o molho e inalou profundamente. Conseguia cheirar cada uma das especiarias que ela usara para o condimentar.  
"Eu... Estava a pensar, Professor."- Interrompeu-o Hermione, parecendo nervosa.-"Eu devia de visitar a aldeia para comprar coisas frescas. E saber notícias também do que se passa."  
Severus olhou-a por momentos ainda com a tampa na mão.  
"Estás preparada para isso, Hermione? Não preferes esperar por amanhã?"  
"Não, senhor. Eu acho que consigo fazê-lo. Agora ninguém me irá reconhecer de certeza. E nós precisamos de nos alimentar decentemente. Não sabemos quanto tempo poderemos ficar aqui nem o que virá a seguir. Acho que seria prudente aproveitar-mos este tempo para recuperar pouco que fosse."- Redarguiu ela.  
"Está mais sábia a cada dia."Pensou Severus.  
"Nesse caso, Hermione... Depois de almoçar faremos uma lista juntos e veremos a questão do dinheiro. Eu tenho algum comigo."  
" O senhor tem libras consigo?"- Exclamou Hermione espantada.  
"Certamente. Ser um espião significa que nunca sabemos em que situações nos podemos encontrar. Eu carrego sempre comigo dinheiro dos dois mundos."- Explicou Snape.  
"Eu também tenho algum ainda, senhor. E tenho uma conta num banco Muggle. Era a poupança que os meus pais estavam a fazer para quando eu saísse da escola."-Clarificou ela, colocando assim as cartas na mesa com ele.  
Severus correspondeu com igual sinceridade.  
"Devo admitir que também tenho possuo algumas contas em bancos Muggle, Hermione. Nos últimos anos com os desenvolvimentos achei mais prudente retirar a maior parte do recheio do meu cofre em Gringotts. Eu sabia que qualquer que fosse o resultado desta guerra, mal ela terminasse eu tentaria desaparecer o mais rapidamente possivel. Se eu sobrevivesse claro."- Confessou Snape a uma Hermione cada vez mais espantada.-"Depois do que se passou esta manhã eu penso que posso confiar em ti para guardares estas informações no mais profundo oblivium. Estarei errado, Granger?"- Perguntou ele em tom intimidatório.  
"Não, senhor. Juro que está em boas mãos."- Apressou-se a confirmar Hermione com a disciplina adquirida em anos de aulas de poções.  
"Eu também acho que sim."- Confirmou Severus com aquilo que poderia ser considerado um ligeiro sorriso.-" E gostaria que soubesses que se quisers falar sobre algo... Eu estou aqui."  
"Oh...Obrigada, senhor."- Hermione não podia estar mais surpreendida com o comportamento dele. Será que tinha sido enganada e aquele não era o Professor Snape?  
"Estou a falar a sério, Granger. Agora vamos comer. Estou ansioso por provar o resultado dos teus dotes culinários."  
Hermione serviu um prato a cada um deles e sentaram-se a comer. Snape elogiou a cozinheira dizendo que nas atuais circuntâncias estava verdadeiramente bom. Isto deixou Hermione extremamente feliz, ainda que ela não tivesse sido capaz de terminar o seu prato.  
"Já não estás habituada a comer muito de cada vez, pois não?- Comentou Severus lançando-lhe um olhar conhecedor.  
Olhando para o prato dele, Hermione percebeu que ele se deparara com o mesmo problema que ela.  
"Não te preocupes, Hermione. A culpa não é tua nem da comida. Passou muito tempo sem nos alimentar-mos decentemente, só isso. Com tempo os nossos corpos irão voltar ao normal."- Partilhou Severus, tentando de alguma forma aliviar a tensão.  
Hermione limitou-se a acenar positivamente com a cabeça e começou a levantar a louça da mesa.  
Quando terminou de lavar a louça, Hermione sentou-se novamente à mesa com Snape para fazerem a lista das necessidades. No final era um pouco extensa, mas ela garantiu que conseguiria carregar tudo de volta para casa sozinha.  
"Agora, se puderes entregar-me tudo o que recolheste das minhas roupas no dia emq ue me encontraste."-Pediu Snape.  
"Está tudo no meu quarto, senhor. Se me quiser acompanhar talvez seja melhor. Confesso que não sei se consegui esvaziar tudo o que estava nos bolsos e eu gostaria que verificasse para que eu a possa lavar mais tarde."  
Severus anuiu e dirigiram-se ao quarto que Hermione ocupava.  
Uma vez lá, ela colocou tudo o que era dele em cima da cama e Severus verificou item por item cuidadosamente. No fim a cama estava coberta de coisas que Hermione se ofereceu para levar para o quarto dele.  
"Não será necessário. Terei tempo de fazer isso enquanto estiveres fora. Pelo menos terei algo para me manter ocupado."  
"Ficará bem, Professor?"- Perguntou Hermione, mostrando os seus receios pela segurança dele.  
"Sim, ficarei. Em todo o caso tenta não demorar mais que o necessário, sim?"  
"E se aparecer alguém enquanto eu estiver fora?"  
"Deixa isso por minha conta, está bem? Preocupa-te apenas em comprar o que falámos o mais rapidamente possivel e em regressar a casa sem dar muito nas vistas."  
"Certo, senhor."


End file.
